I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a telematic system which has a protocol for controlling a response timing of a receiver and which is exemplified by a G4 facsimile system or a teletex extensively studied by the CCITT (International Consultative Committee for Telephone and Telegraph).
II. Description of the Prior Art
Telematic services with conventional G1, G2 and G3 facsimile systems (to be referred to as FAX hereinafter) have reached a limitation. Extensive studies have been made by the CCITT or the like on telematic service terminals (e.g., a teletex, a G4FAX and a mixed mode terminal). Among these studies, a protocol scheme for achieving high-speed transmission with high image quality and heterocommunication, i.e., communication between different types of communication terminals has been considered and is being standardized.
In a conventional telematic system for performing high-speed transmission with high image quality, a bit rate is very high, so that an actual image transfer period and sequence control periods before and after image data transmission greatly influence efficiency of a total communication period.
In normal communication, buffering is required at predetermined time slots in order to match the bit rates for an I/O device and a transmission line.
In this case, an affirmative response is sent back from a receiving FAX to a sending end in response to a page boundary command (including Command Document End (CDE)) transmitted from the sending end when the receiving FAX completes recording of all information or discharge of recorded paper. Recording of the previous page by buffering requires a long period of time and a still longer time is required for completion of discharge of the recorded paper. When such a conventional system is used for a high-speed telematic system without modifications, a longer sequence control period following the image data transmission is required. As a result, a total communication period cannot be greatly shortened, and hence efficient transmission cannot be performed.